Aj's true love
by achlyss
Summary: aj is crazy but little did she know she was falling and falling hard...but for who?
1. Chapter 1

**AJ'S TRUE LOVE**

**chapter 1****-heart break**

Aj Lee was in her dressing room thinking about why she was still with had changed ever since he had won the world heavy weight championship,and not the good kind of wasnt the sweet loving guy Aj thought she he was mean and whenever he spoke to her it was only to tell her to fetch him some food. At wrestlemania he lost his title to Sheamus and he blamed her for it. He said she was bad luck. So when his stupid song came on and he came out with his stupid "YES YES YES" chants, i came out right behind him but of course he didnt even remember i was there. When he turned around he said "You know I've been meaning to get rid of some bad luck," then he looked at me. "Aj your the reason i lost at wrestlemania, your the reason Im losing all my matches ,Aj we are through i cant stand to be with you anymore." I tried reasoning with him but he wouldnt listen. "Aj get out of my ring now i dont want to look at your face again knowing all the bad luck you brought me." I didnt move because i knew he didnt mean it,he couldnt have he loved me i knew it,i just knew it. "AJ GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RING NOW!" I backed away and left the ring. I was scared now Daniel wasnt himself anymore and i was worried. So i went as far as could until i could go no more. i sat down and just cried. I cried and cried until i couldnt cry no more.

A few weeks past and i was fine,i guess. People were calling me mentally unstable but i was totally stable but nobody would believe me. Today Bryan was facing Punk and i was hoping that Punk was going to beat the hell out of Bryan. I was standing outside of Punk's dressing room ready to tell him good luck when he walked a little to fast for me so i ran after him. "Punk! Hey Punk" "Oh hey Aj." "I just wanted to say good luck tonight i hope you win." "Oh thanks i guess." "I hope you beat Daniel good" "Oh so your not crazy your just freaky." I got mad then."Ohhh hey hey hey before you sratch my eyes out you should Aj you but yourself through this." I was about to cry. What Punk said was true but i didnt want to believe it. So i started to cry. "Oh no no no dont cry Aj dont cry." That made me cry een more. "Oh no umm here come on bring it in Aj." He held out his arms and i started to sob into his chest. "Everythings going to be fine everything is going to be fine. If you would just stop crying." Suddenly i stopped crying. He chuckled and said "you know i dig crazy chicks." Then he walked away. Soon the match was starting and Eve Torres came up to me and said "Aj looks like you've been busy. Taking a game out of my book maybe." "You'll do anything to get attention Eve. You wanna see how to get attention? I'll show you, I'll show all of you." Then i walked away. I walked up to the ring where Punk and Bryan were fighting. I stepped on the apron and the ref made me get off. Neither Bryan or Punk noticed me and i didnt like it. So i search for a table. When i found one i set it up and got ready to jump. Bryan was the first to notice me and ran to tell me not to jump. Didnt he know this is what i wanted? Next Punk came up to me except he was right in front of me on the ropes. He begged me not to jump, so i kissed him. He was shocked I could tell. He looked at me with confusion. I just smiled and push him off. Punk and Bryan both went through the table and i stood tall shouting"YES YES YES." That was where it all started


	2. Chapter 2

**AJ'S TRUE LOVE**

**chapter 2-****Confusion**

I felt awesome after kissing Punk and knowing i was the special guest ref for the WWE CHAMPIONSHIP match at MONEY IN THE BANK so near the end of raw i had an interview with Cole. He was hitting on me trying to get into my life when Daniel came out. He was walking very slowly which made me smile knowing that it my actions hurt him. He yelled and Cole and turned to me. He told me he forgave me for not realizing he was in the ring of fire. That i only meant for CM Punk to get hurt. Then Punk came out and he told me that two people were effected last night Daniel bryan and him. Then he told me i needed professional help because i wasnt in a good place he said in was a sweet girl and he was going to say more but the Daniel Bryan yelled "WHAT A LOAD OF GARBAGE! YOU DONT CARE ABOUT AJ I CARE ABOUT AJ. There you go ladies anf gentleman let me tell you a little something about CM Punk he doesnt care about Aj he only care that she is our ref because he needs her to beat ME!" Then CM Punk dropped his microphone because he wanted some action and he wanted it now. I got inbetween them and turned to Daniel. Then i kissed. Of course i didnt like it but at least i kissed him right. When we stopped he smiled but he wasnt looking at me, he was looking at Punk. Punk was walking away when i grabbed his hand and turned him around. He said "what," and then we kissed. Again he was confused but he kissed back and then but his arms around me. When we stopped I stopped and smiled, then skipped up the ramp shouting "YES YES YES!"

After Raw i heard a knocking on my door. I opened it to see the one and only CM Punk.

"Aj we need to talk."

"What about?."

"Well to start off the two kisses between me and you and adding Bryan into this. I know he's your ex and all but you didnt have to bring him into this. Not that it is any of my concern but just asking."

"Punk," i said with a smile "you know he had to come into this sooner or later, so why not now." I smiled again.

**Punk's pov**

Her smiled warmed my heart but i couldnt tell her that. I was making excuses to talk to her she was an amazing person to talk to.

"Aj umm yeah i guess so.''

''Something is going on in your head i can tell by the look in your eyes.''

''Its nothing really." The she leaned in and kissed me but it wasnt like normally it was intense too intense.

''Aj stop."

''I cant now im having too much fun.'' Then she locked the doors. She took off her shirt and shorts and she told me to do it also. So i did.

''Aj are you sure about this?''

''Soooo sure'' she said inbetween moans.

"Punk fuck me just fuck me as hard as you can."

''Are you sure?''

"Yes yes yes!"

"okay if you say so." And soon the room smelled like sex.

''Im going to take a shower.''

"Im going back to my room.''

As i was walking back to my room i realize something that was going to change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**AJ'S TRUE LOVE**

**chapter3-****secrets**

**PUNK'S POV**

Money in the bank was a few days away and I fifnt know which side Aj was on. She had slapped me and Daniel but he deserved it. He was just playing with her emotions and making it look like he cared when he really didnt. All i did was say i wasnt going to marry her but really i hardly know her and all we did was have some sex but nobody knew that yet... at least.

"Punk,its me Aj i need to talk to you."

"Oh hey Aj whats up."

"Umm well i dont really know how to say this."

"Just let it all out." I was hoping it wasnt what i thought it would be.

''Umm well...Im pregnant."

"Umm when did you find out.'' I knew this was going to happen soon, i just didnt want it to.

"A few days ago. I was going to tell you but i didnt know how i was going to.''

"...Wow i dont know what to say.''

''Then dont say anything i'll just leave now.''

''Aj im sorry."

''Its fine.''

It was time for my match against Bryan and i didnt know if i was ready. Aj was still the ref and she was music came on and i ran into the ring and stared at Aj. She turned away,i guess she hates my guts now. Oh well. The match started i was beating Daniel like no business. Then he pushed me into Aj. She fell to the ground. I ran to her side to make sure she was ok. Then Daniel grabbed me and started punching me like crazy while yelling "YES YES YES!" Aj was forced to leave the match. Soon she came back and i won the match. Aj looked like she wasnt happy but i dont know for sure. All i knew was 1.) she was pregnant and 2.) i was still champion.

On raw i was facing big show. I really didnt want to Cena had won the money in the bank contract and he could use it whenever he wanted, and from what I heard Daniel was going to ask Aj to marry her. But why do I care? As soon as i heard the words "Aj will you marry me." I ran out and to the ring and said "Aj i know you hate my guts but marrying Daniel would be the biggest mistake in your life."

"Punk i wasnt going to marry him."

"WHAT? Aj i thought you loved me. I love you."

"Daniel im sorry im not ready to make to get married."

"NO NO NO NO!" He shouted very annoyingly.

"Bryan dont worry i dont think you wanna get married to her."

"And why not Punk.''

"Aj should i tell him or should we wait?''

"I guess i'll tell them. Guys im pregnant."

"Aj your pregnant with Punk?"

"Yes Daniel im sorry though." And he walked away. So there was only me and Aj in the ring.

"Well i guess i'll be going then. Bye Punk." And then i dont know what overcame me i leaned forward and kissed made me feel all warm inside.

**AJ'S POV **

When Punk kissed me i was so confused. Did he like me or was he just doing it to be cool. So many questions ran in my head. Punk wasnt the type to have a relationship. He probably was just like Daniel, use me then break my heart. But when we kissed it felt so different from Daniels but i couldnt be in love with Punk. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**AJ'S TRUE LOVE**

**chapter4-****promises**

**AJ POV**

After that kiss on Raw i wasnt think straight. All i thought about was Punk even though i was having a baby soon. I didnt know what i was going to do with it because Punk and I havent talked about it all. In fact we havent talked at all.

''Aj? Can i come in?"  
''Sure Punk."

"Hey i was thinking we should probably talk about the baby."

"Okay so what about it?"

"Well first off are you going to keep it."

"Umm i dont know yet i was going to ask you if you wanted to keep it."

''I would love to keep it."

"Really Punk?"

"Yeah."

"You just dont seem the type to settle down and have a family."

"Well i want to give it a try. With you."

"Punk i just dont know what to say."

"I've actually had a small crush on you since you and Daniel were together."

"Really?" What am i thinking he is going to use me and the break me.

"Yeah but i know you wont trust me. If you do I promise i would never hurt you." Then he walked out. Did he mean it or not? I wish i knew all the answers to the question that are running through my head.I should probably talk to him I mean he promised he wouldnt hurt i trust him?


	5. Chapter 5

**AJ'S TRUE LOVE**

**chapter 5-****My hero**

**AJ'S POV**

I was going to have a baby soon. I was told i couldnt go onto Raw or Smackdown until my baby was gone. It was decided that i was keeping the baby but not because Punk wanted me to. I wanted to see the cute little baby.

I was in the hospital my water had broke and i was giving birth. Punk was on his way. I dont know why i told him to come.

''Im here Aj,Im here."

''Hey Punk."

"So have you already seen it yet."

"No but i know its a girl."

"Really what do you want to name her?"

"I dont know. I guess whatever you want."

"How about April."

"Thats my name."

"I know but if she is going to be as beautiful as you are she deserves a beautiful name."I blushed when he said that.

"Your so nice to me Punk."

"Thats only because i..."

"You what?"

"I'll tell you later."

On Raw Punk told me last week that he had something important to tell me. I was wondering what it was all day long.

"Ladies and Gentleman i have something very important to tell to one special lady. Lets hear it for Aj!" Punk had said before i walked out.

"What is it Punk."

"Aj Lee..." He got on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I started to cry but then Daniel's music came off and he came running to the ring.

''NO NO NO! Aj please dont do this.''

''Daniel what if i want to do this.''

''You dont you just think you do.''

''Well in that case Punk yes i will marry you." And then i kissed him.

"NO NO NO NO!" Daniel yelled on the way back to the dressing room. I was getting married to CM Punk but was it the right thing?


	6. Chapter 6

**AJ'S TRUE LOVE**

**chapter 6-****Happy Ever After**

**AJ'S POV**

It was my wedding day and i was soo scared. Was I doing the right thing? Ugh Daniel was in my head. Maybe he was right, was i ready to settle down with Punk and April? I was so confused.

**PUNK'S POV**

I was scared. I know me scared is impossible,but what if Aj said "I dont.'' I loved Aj. I really did but after what Daniel said i didnt know where she was at mentally.

**GENERAL POV**

Punk was at the alter ready to see Aj come out. He looked scared, very scared. Then Aj came out. She look stunning.

''CM Punk do you take Aj to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And Aj do you take CM Punk to be your husband?"

"Umm..."  
"Aj your answer please."

"I... do."

"Well by the power vested in me i pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And then they kissed. The crowd was soo happy and so was Aj.

"April come to daddy.''

"Punk you are way to happy about April learning how to walk.''

''I was way to happy when i married you.''

''Aww i was soo happy."

"I love you Aj Lee."

"I love you more CM Punk."

**the end3**


End file.
